


字里行间

by wakanatsu



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Editor Kircheis, M/M, Slow Burn, Writer Reinhard, they live in JAPAN
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 小说家莱因哈特和他的编辑吉尔菲艾斯的故事，我不知道为什么他们都生活在现代日本





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，大纲丢了，有缘再写（。）

 

当吉尔菲艾斯站在这座有些老旧的公寓门前的时候，他终于得以将自己繁芜的思绪稍加整理，同时感叹道自己大约永远不会忘记这三天发生的事情。

 

他才正式成为编辑不到三个月，就碰上这种难以收拾的局面——年迈的格林美尔斯豪简老师由于急病住院不得不中止连载，因此产生的空缺自然要由身为他的负责人的吉尔菲艾斯来填上。原本吉尔菲艾斯并非完全束手无策，在他任职的这三个月以及之前在编辑部实习的半年之间，也是积累了一些人脉的。可是由于事出突然，距离下个月的截稿日所剩的时间已经不多了，所以他得到的回答大致不出以下几种：

“不好意思，这个月我没有档期。不瞒您说，我自己的截稿日都快赶不上了。”

“哎，虽然我也很想多发一些稿件，但是一周之内实在是……”

“这个嘛，一定要写也不是不可以，但既然是加急稿件，你们这边也会拿出相应的诚意吧？”

不巧的是吉尔菲艾斯并没有什么诚意可以拿出来，这个月杂志的预算有很大一部分都花在之前举办的新人小说大奖赛上了。

他揉揉眉心，划掉了手账上的最后一个名字。时值月中，其他的同事都在享受着一个月之间宝贵的悠闲时间，只有他一个人在为填不上空缺而长吁短叹。

 

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他一抬头看见长相俊美的青年作家站在他的桌前，两只异色的眼睛里浮现着一贯难以捉摸的笑意，手中拿着一杯琥珀色的液体。

罗严塔尔是《黄金树》的签约作者，经常在编辑部借用独立房间用来写作。比起自己家里，他似乎更中意在这里写作，以至于编辑部的冰箱里永远都放着一瓶属于他的威士忌。

“罗严塔尔老师。”吉尔菲艾斯接过他手中的杯子，还来不及表达谢意，先向他投去了求助的眼神。

但对方无情地摇了摇头：“我下个星期要跟女朋友去轻井泽避暑。”

“您可以在旅馆里写。”

“不是每个情人都像您一样，可以忍受和对方独处的时候对方还在工作的。还是说您想陪我一起去度这个假呢？”罗严塔尔停了停，在句尾又加了一句：“如果是米达麦亚的话我倒是可以考虑一下。”

“米达麦亚老师下周要陪他夫人过结婚纪念日。”吉尔菲艾斯绝望地回答道，他甚至无暇指出这不过是个无聊至极的玩笑。

罗严塔尔同情地耸耸肩，留下一句“您可以看看上个月新人赛的稿件，说不准天上就掉馅饼了呢。”就离开了。

 

虽然罗严塔尔的说法极为不严肃，吉尔菲艾斯还是决定接受他的建议。这个比赛的稿件原本不归他负责，所以直到评出优胜他也没有看过一篇，不过要借来阅读还是很容易的。最终斩获魁首的那位年轻小说家已经在杂志上展开连载了，因此吉尔菲艾斯跳过那篇稿件，开始翻阅其他几篇进入了最终评选，却没能摘下桂冠的稿子。

一篇标题叫做《与伟大者》的小说吸引了他的注意力。这是一篇描写青春期的少年对于父亲的叛逆心理的作品，不过其特别之处在于小说的主角在青春期到来之前便失去了父亲，因此整篇作品是以主角对已经不在人世的父亲的独白的形式展开的。作者将十分有限的具体情节揉碎了，巧妙地溶在情感澎湃的独白之中，但整篇文章充满了魄力，没有半句令人生厌的过度抒情。

再接着读下去，父亲的形象渐渐模糊了，化作了一个象征着世间一切权威与伟人的符号，以承受正处于人生的盛夏的主角苛烈的激情与挑战。吉尔菲艾斯可以窥见作者心中蕴含着一种饱满而灼热的精神能量，如岩浆一般从主角的口中倾泻而下，在字里行间肆意流淌。

不过，这篇小说最终落选的原因也很容易推测：其中充满了不加矫饰的不羁、可以称之为自负的自信、以及对于权威的蔑视，当然会引起身为权威的评委的反感。但是这毋庸置疑是一篇不俗的作品，事实上，吉尔菲艾斯不得不承认他已经深深地勾起了好奇心，迫切地想知道作者究竟是怎样的一个人。

他翻回稿件的开头，看见作者那一栏上写着莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，下一分钟他就身处主编办公室了。

 

“是篇好文章，可惜情节方面太单薄了。”米可贝尔加先生毫不留情地指出。

吉尔菲艾斯对这样的批评早有预料，他答道：“我们现在缺少的并不是擅长情节设置的作者。说到底，我们不是推理悬疑杂志，本来就不需要靠特别新颖或者曲折的情节取胜。”

“话虽如此，但真正优秀的作者是不能有短板的。”

“我觉得他有这个潜力。”吉尔菲艾斯无法反驳，语气软了下来。

“潜力嘛，年轻人最不缺的就是潜力。不过像他这种过于自信的作者，我想会很难驾驭吧。”米可贝尔加先生哗哗地翻着那篇稿子，显得不甚满意。

“但是，这种自信是不是暗示着与之相应的实力呢？”

“的确，在无名的新人时代就摆出这样一副态度的人，不是天才就是疯子吧。吉尔菲艾斯，这个人的才能就值得你下这么大赌注吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯闻言心中一沉，这个圈子从来不缺妄自尊大的疯子，主编这是要他负起责任的意思。但他还是点点头道：“我好像除此以外别无选择了。”

主编从他那半月形的金丝边眼镜上抬起了眼神，盯着吉尔菲艾斯看了半分钟，看得他心里直发毛。万幸，最终他还是说：“那就祝你好运吧，吉尔菲艾斯编辑。”

 

从主编办公室出来的吉尔菲艾斯感觉有些飘然，刚才几分钟之内的发生的事情令他没什么真实感，好像不是他自己干出来的事似的。事实上，这的确不是一向办事稳妥的吉尔菲艾斯的作风。包括接下来拨通那位作者的电话号码，完成今天余下的杂务，回家吃饭睡觉，在做这一切的时候他都像是做梦一样，脑海里填满了那篇令他入迷的稿件和它神秘的作者。

直到第二天早上醒来，他的心情才终于沉淀下来，意识到像他这样没多少从业经验的新人编辑，去推荐一个比他更没有经验的新人作者，就好比一个穷光蛋和一群老赌棍同桌博弈一样，别人有资本，输得起，可是他没有。

算了，至多也就不过是结束他在的《黄金树》的短短三个月的编辑生涯吧。他咬咬牙，怀着烈士奔赴刑场一般的心情乘上了电车，前往那篇稿件上记载着的作者的地址。

 

这就是他现在站在这座外观毫不起眼的公寓门口的缘故。他看了看这座外墙的油漆有些褪色剥落，金属栏杆也长出不显眼的锈斑的公寓，再三确认没有找错楼栋或者走错楼层，然后定了定神，终于按响了门铃。

一分钟后门开了，吉尔菲艾斯连续眨了三次眼睛以确定他没有出现幻觉。

站在他面前的是比他矮了小半个头的青年。他拥有令人过目难忘的金发和浅蓝色眼睛，包裹在白衬衫之下的身材匀称而挺拔，衬衫下摆整齐地塞进裤子里，给人利落而优雅的印象。晨光斜斜地照亮了他半张脸颊，蓬松柔软的金发在阳光下像金沙一样闪闪发光，而那双眼睛——吉尔菲艾斯觉得被阳光照亮的那只眼睛像是晶莹通透的宝石，而躲在阴影之下的那只则呈现出黎明时分的晴空一般的琉璃色泽。

他再一次确定他永远不会忘记这三天发生的事情，因为没有人可以忘记第一次看见天使的情景。

然后他的天使对他开口了，发出了人类的声音：“你杵在这里干嘛，不进来吗？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“……明天一早，当她再一次睁开眼睛的时候，所见的仍应是不变的玫瑰色黎明吧。只不过在有的人眼中宛如天堂的景色，在另一些人眼中却会显出地狱的模样。”

读完这份原稿的最后一个字，吉尔菲艾斯不由得吞了一口口水。他看看电脑屏幕里的文档，又偷偷瞄了瞄坐在他对面的青年——这个兼有才能与美貌的年轻小说家，心中涌出一种难以言喻的感觉。

这是一次由主编指定主题的约稿。米可贝尔加先生的意思是，如果莱因哈特能够驾驭这种题材（用他的话来说，就是俗气却永不过时的阴谋与爱情的复仇剧），就说明情节并不能成为制约他的软肋，那么今后便可以放心地继续跟他约稿了。吉尔菲艾斯虽然对莱因哈特的才能有一种近乎于盲目的信心，但他做梦也没想到他会交出这样一篇的作品。

如果只看大纲的话，这并不算是一个多么新奇的故事：原本诚实温厚的主角，由于怀疑他的恋人对他不忠而对她展开比谋杀更加可怕的报复，最终两个人一起陷入疯狂的绝境，毁灭了整个人生。然而故事中对于主角采取的行动描写之缜密，可以说不亚于通俗文学中的犯罪类作品，主角由理智渐渐走向疯狂的心路描写，更是充满了细致入微的真实感。最可怕的是，这个故事的开头就像一个随处可见的恋爱故事，结尾却充满了令人难以想象的冷静的疯狂，使人陷入一种如临其中的恐惧感，不禁怀疑起在浑然不觉之中，是否同样有如此骇人的事情就发生在自己身边，读罢还心有余戚。

 

这个阴惨可怖的故事果真是出自这位光彩照人的青年笔下的吗？这样人生经验尚浅，甚至可以用不谙世事来形容的年轻人，竟然对人性的恶有着如此锐利而深入的认识吗？难道在他天使一般的脸孔之下，也掩藏着这些许这样的成分吗？又或者说，他曾经成为这种充斥着嫉妒与憎恨的故事的当事人吗？

以貌取人是一种愚蠢的偏见，以作品的内容来揣测作者本人的行为也比它高明不到哪里去。吉尔菲艾斯身为编辑本应深谙这个道理，但这次亲眼所见的反差实在是过于强烈，以至于他始终不能将这些疑问赶出自己的脑海。

他的目光久久地停留在文末闪烁着的光标上面，沉浸在漫无边际的思索之中，直到另一个人出声才回过神来。

“看完了吗？怎么样？”

“……不好意思我走神了。”吉尔菲艾斯有些腼腆地长长出了一口气，将电脑的屏幕转过90度，放在桌上两个人都能看见的位置，开口道：“很棒……我只能说很棒。文章的结构很完满，情节也足够精彩，尤其是对心理的刻画非常吸引人。”

他顿了顿，开始一面从头浏览文章，一面提出一些意见：“不过，有的地方还可以更完善……比如这里，对这个场景的描写可以更细致一些，多一些镜头和视角的切换……这里对背景的解说有些累赘了，能不能用更简洁的语言表达呢？”

 

莱因哈特在桌子的另一端点点头，边听边在吉尔菲艾斯指出来的地方做上记号。

“对了，还有这里……这个车站那年好像还没建起来，不过这个我记得也不是很清楚，需要过后再查证一下……啊，其实像这种需要查资料的事情你可以全都交给我来做，这是我的工作。”

吉尔菲艾斯露出一个有些心虚的营业笑容，但是莱因哈特对此毫不介意，他把手朝吉尔菲艾斯一伸：“那，加一下Line？”

吉尔菲艾斯掏出自己的手机，解开锁屏递过去。莱因哈特在上面输入了什么，再还给他的时候屏幕上显示的是一个由刚烤好的蛋糕和觊觎着蛋糕的白色猫咪组成的头像。

“看上去很好吃。”吉尔菲艾斯笑了，这回是真心的。

莱因哈特也露出了今天他和吉尔菲艾斯见面以来的第一个笑容，他眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛，脸上带着几分孩子气的表情让人完全无法将他与刚才那篇小说联系在一起。吉尔菲艾斯听见他不知是恶作剧还是认真地将音调提高了几分，说道：“你看上去也很好相处，编辑先生。”

 

至于忘记确认发表时的用的名字这件事，是吉尔菲艾斯收到对方发来改好的稿件的时候才想起来的，这已经是两天以后了。

年轻的编辑原本都打开了手机通讯录，想了想又退出来，打开Line编辑了一行消息发过去：

“稿件我已经收到了。这次在杂志上发表时的名字，用本名就可以吗？还是有别的名字呢？”

过了十几分钟，消息标记成已读，对方发来回复：

“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”

“就写这个名字吧。”

只改变本名的一部分，作为笔名使用的做法并不少见，不过通常情况下都是保留姓氏而改变名字，这位倒恰好反过来。这其中或许有什么特殊的缘由，但吉尔菲艾斯决定不去过问。

“了解。”吉尔菲艾斯简洁地回复过去，又怕语气显得过于冰冷僵硬，加上了一个竖起拇指的熊的贴图。

“你还蛮像这个熊的。”没过几秒对方又发过来一个顶着小王冠的狮子贴图，补充道：“我是这个。”

 

吉尔菲艾斯突然意识到屏幕对面也是一个与他岁数相当的年轻人，他也拥有这个年纪的所有人拥有的活泼、习惯与可爱的地方。他可能会在晚餐的饭桌上抱怨母亲在菜里放了太多的盐，可能会在书店站着看书看到脚麻，时间再往前推两年，或许还会在清晨的电车里抱着双肩包打盹。

怀着这样的想法，他点进了莱因哈特的个人主页。但主页意外地很荒芜，看起来没怎么打理过，连封面都是系统默认的纯色图片，只有寥寥数条关于读书的动态，还有几张与另一位女性的合影。

吉尔菲艾斯把那些图片放大，他发现这是一位相当美丽的女性。她有着比莱因哈特颜色稍浅一些的金发，绸缎一般铺满了整个脊背；眼睛在镜头前总是眯着因而看不清颜色，但五官的形状都十分精巧雅致。

是女朋友吗？吉尔菲艾斯这么猜测，如果是这样的话真可谓是天作之合了。看表情大约是一位温柔的女性，可以包容莱因哈特过于锐利的骄傲吧。

再往下翻一翻，有一张这位女性端着刚烤出来的蛋糕的照片。这么说来，莱因哈特头像上的蛋糕是不是也是她的作品呢？

吉尔菲艾斯刚刚产生这样的怀疑，随即产生一种擅自窥探别人隐私的罪恶感，默不作声地关上了Line。

 

接下来的一个月里，年轻的编辑没有机会见到他的天才小说家。

他原本以为这篇过于出乎意料的稿子会浇灭他这种说不清的热情，或者起码让他稍微冷静一点，但莱因哈特这个名字却愈发地神秘起来，它向吉尔菲艾斯展现出来三四种面貌，吉尔菲艾斯就想要知道藏在背后的三四十种可能。他甚至怀疑自己被美貌蒙蔽了鉴赏力，因为他觉得这个月收上来的三篇稿子没有一篇比得上上个月那篇让人汗毛倒竖的爱情小说。

所幸这种怀疑在下个周五的晨会上就被打消了，上个月的读者反馈数据告诉他，他人生中最为不自量力的这个赌局算是赌赢了。吉尔菲艾斯松了一口气，这不仅意味着他在接下来的一个月，或者是更长的时间里不用活得胆战心惊，更意味着他可以再一次拨通那个号码，然后心安理得地等待一个新鲜的惊喜。

没过几天吉尔菲艾斯就收到了莱因哈特发给他的大纲。这次的约稿比上次更加自由，只要求主角要是年轻女性；莱因哈特的大纲比约稿要求还要自由，里面只写了标题《他的姐姐》，说是一位在战争中失去了视力的作家，与为了他的事业献出了人生的姐姐的故事。

 

这么简洁的大纲实在是没什么参考价值，可是吉尔菲艾斯没有要求莱因哈特重新发一份更详细的，只是在待办事项里划掉了确认大纲这一项。他把平整干净的手账翻过了几页，又四处加上几笔：

11月8日，探望格林斯梅尔豪简老师。

11月12日，确认参与本次短文企划的作家名单。

11月15日，向上个月的摄影师和插画家支付报酬。

11月18日，确认缪杰尔先生原稿的进度。

天气转冷，日落的时间也一天早过一天，吉尔菲艾斯准备离开办公室的时候，窗外已经是漆黑一片了。他的视线一会投向窗外层层叠叠的人工光点，一会又投向倒映在玻璃上的自己的脸，也许就是从这一刻开始，他感到有什么东西开始变得不一样了。


	3. Chapter 3

莱因哈特刚刚把鸡蛋打进平底锅里，电话就在这个时候响了起来。

“喂？嗯，是我……不是已经审过了吗，怎么又要改？”

“是的，原本我这边已经审过了，但是昨天主编那边看过了之后又提出了一些意见。”

“好吧。要改哪里？”

“就是关于女主角的描写，主编希望你能把她写得……更有女人味一点。”

“女人味……”莱因哈特像是不能理解这个词的含义一般，在嘴里重复了一遍。

“是。具体来说，主编希望你能把她写得更性感。”

“性感？”莱因哈特简直怀疑自己的耳朵，他停下手里的动作，反问道：“她要性感做什么？”

“这个……当她面对别人的时候与面对主角的时候，在这两者之间制造一些反差，可以让角色更加立体、丰满，更容易受到读者的喜爱。”

“这不是一个爱情故事，没有必要让读者爱上她。”莱因哈特这才注意到鸡蛋的背面已经焦黑了，他有些生气地关掉火，回答的声音也硬邦邦的。

 

“是，是……我明白，这个不必作为描写的重点，只要作为一个侧面突出一下就好。而且这样一来，也可以更好地诠释后面基尔伯特被她吸引、对她展开热烈追求的情节。”电话对面的声音耐心地解释道。

“那个放荡的富家子就是因为她纯洁、温顺才盯上她的！这是一个关于理想与献身的人生悲剧，不是一个女人和她身边的三个男人的故事！这样一改基尔伯特和她的关系全都变味了，整个小说根本不伦不类！”

也许是被他不受控制的愤怒吓到了，电话的对面陷入了短暂的沉默。过了片刻，莱因哈特似乎听到对面叹了一口气：“……对不起，我真的非常抱歉。”

对方这么一道歉，莱因哈特反倒发不出火了。虽然怒气还没有消退，但是他意识到他的编辑并不是应该对他的愤怒负责的人，现在再怎么朝他大喊大叫也不过是迁怒而已。他努力恢复成平静的语调：“不，这不是你的错。”

“如果您愿意再改一次的话，我会尽力争取直接通过的。”

“好……我知道了，我会改的。”莱因哈特心情复杂地挂下电话，把锅里那个失败作品扔进垃圾桶，给自己重新煎了一个鸡蛋。虽然想到这个人物即将被一些人以不单纯的眼光审视，就让他觉得心里不痛快，但他也明白在这种问题上过于固执是对自己没什么好处的。

独居的年轻小说家好不容易才坐到餐桌上，吃了两口早餐，还是觉得有些过意不去。他犹豫了一会，然后拿起手机，打出一行消息发给他的编辑。

“不好意思，刚才不应该冲你发火，你不要放在心上。”

“没事，我没放在心上^^”

对方马上就回复了消息，莱因哈特在心里嘲笑了三秒文末那个过时的颜文字，端起吃空了的盘子向厨房走去。

 

“缪杰尔先生？”

莱因哈特冷不丁地被人这么一喊，手一抖撕破了正往旧书封面上包着的硫磺纸书皮。还好没有伤及本体，不然他可能会失去一天——视情况而定，也有可能是一个星期——的薪水。莱因哈特不是会轻易犯这种低级错误的人，但是会这么称呼他的人实在不多，这一声来得过于出乎意料了。他没好气地剥下撕破了的硫磺纸，刚要看看到底是哪个不长眼的这么喊他，一转过头到了嘴边的抱怨又吞回去了。

他的编辑就站在那里，火一样的红发在这个色彩寡淡的季节显得格外打眼。原本在家里见面的时候两个人都坐着，还没怎么觉得，但看到他站在旧书店的门口，高挑的身材几乎都要顶到门框，莱因哈特也不得不产生了带着些不甘心的羡慕。

“这是你的店？”罪魁祸首完全没有察觉到自己的所作所为，还在店里东张西望。

“不是，我只是打工的而已。”莱因哈特抽出一张新的硫酸纸，开始继续包刚才那本书。

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，他知道不少小说家在职业生涯的最初会选择兼职，旧书店无疑是个很好的选择。

 

“你特地跑到这里来不会就是为了吓我一跳吧？”莱因哈特带着小小的报复心挖苦他，他还在介意刚才差点撕破书的封面的事。

“不是，我是来找书的。”吉尔菲艾斯掏出手机给莱因哈特看，“你们这里有这本书吗？有位老师拜托我无论如何也要找到这本。”

莱因哈特把脑袋凑过去看了看，屏幕上是一本封面用色大胆而夸张的诗集，标题叫做《罐制同居又或是朝向陷阱的逃亡》。他忍住了吐槽“写什么会用到这种参考资料，我看他就是使唤你满足自己的方便”的欲望，摇了摇头回答道：“没有。你这本很难找的，它发行量很少，就算找到价格也不会便宜。”

“价格倒不是问题……”吉尔菲艾斯省略了“反正也不是我出钱”的潜台词，露出苦恼的表情，“我已经跑了五家了，看来说不准得跑完这整条街。”

“祝你好运。”莱因哈特耸了耸肩。看到对方还一脸欲言又止的样子，又加上一句：“如果我们进到这本我会通知你的。”

但这些似乎不是吉尔菲艾斯想听到的，他的视线在莱因哈特脸上停留了几秒：“如果你晚上有时间，可以一起吃个饭吗？”

“好啊。”莱因哈特答应得痛快，反正家里也没有人在等他。

 

“所以，后来你找到那本书了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯遗憾地摇摇头，夹起一块生肉铺到铁丝烤网上。

“这种麻烦事你干脆拒绝就好了，就说跑了整个神保町也没找到。”莱因哈特把手肘支在桌子上，无聊地等肉烤好，“编辑又不是给他跑腿的。”

吉尔菲艾斯露出一个有点为难的笑容：“编辑有的时候就是干这些麻烦事的。”

“你的责任感太强了。”莱因哈特指出，“那天在电话里为什么要跟我道歉？”

“如果我更有能力一些……如果我能说服主编，或者我自己可以决定这些事情的话，你就不必做这种没有意义的事了。”如果这番话是别人说出来，莱因哈特一定会觉得这个人虚情假意，但是吉尔菲艾斯说得诚恳，海蓝色的眼睛里盛着真挚的歉意。

“这又不是你的错。”

“但还是让你生气了。”

“一般人都会把责任推到别人头上，你怎么反倒自愿做这种出气筒？”莱因哈特一脸不解，把烤得滋滋作响的烤肉夹进自己的盘子里。

 

“其实我也没有想那么多，只是自然就那么做了。”吉尔菲艾斯的眼神和他的声音一样低沉又轻柔，“我很喜欢你的小说，我想为它……做点什么。所以最后你答应修改，让它得以刊登，这样对我来说就足够了。”

“喜欢我的小说？”莱因哈特挑起了眉毛，小声嘟哝了一句：“我可没看出来。”

“我在你面前没怎么讲，是因为讲起来就没完了。”吉尔菲艾斯笑起来眼睛弯出浅浅的弧度，“我真的很喜欢你的小说，不然那天我就不会来找你约稿了。”

他把第一次向莱因哈特约稿的事情原委讲了一遍，莱因哈特也笑起来：“你就这么信任我？万一我辜负了你的信任怎么办？”

“我不知道，也许处理得不好让杂志上开了天窗就被解雇……但那也只能怪我没有鉴别才能的眼光。”

“还好你有。其实在那之前我也参加过几次征文，可惜你没有在评委名单里面。”莱因哈特眨眨眼，“所以我能不能知道，你到底喜欢我的小说哪一点？”

 

这个问题一时间难住了吉尔菲艾斯，他托着下巴想了一会才答道：“我大概……是喜欢你文章里的魄力吧，那种字里行间都散发着自信的文章不是任谁都写得出来的。第一次看到你的小说，对，就是《与伟大者》，通篇都用了第二人称，这是个很大胆的写法，但是你完全没有被它绊住脚。穿插在其中的情节出现的时机非常准确，读起来十分流畅，我特别喜欢那个关于落雪与屋檐的象征。对了，说到象征，第二篇里的那把剪刀，当我注意到它出现了两次的时候，我觉得非常有趣。这两次对它的描写方式的不同，和情节的发展联系起来一看就觉得……太巧妙了。你的文章里有些东西是别人模仿不来的，只有你能写出来。”

“我没想到你连这个都注意到了。”

“当然。还有双线叙事推进的速度，从故事最初……”

话匣子一旦打开，想要再关上就没那么容易了。结果这顿晚饭变成了吉尔菲艾斯的单方面赞美，莱因哈特听在耳朵里，完全没有扭捏害羞的样子，只是在苍冰色的眼中浮现出了亮晶晶的骄傲神采，因为这些赞美都是他应得的。

最后，吉尔菲艾斯举起玻璃杯：“为你的才能干杯。”

莱因哈特则答道：“为你的眼光干杯。”

 

两个年轻人出了餐厅，冬季室内外激烈的温度差让他们不约而同地缩起了肩膀，把身上的外套裹得更紧了一些。在最后一段同行的路上，不知谁先提起了将来的话题。

“拿下鲁道夫奖……之类的？”吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特的目标这样猜测道。鲁道夫奖是颁给出道三年之内的新人的奖项，一般被认为是纯文学类目下最高水准的新人奖。如果能拿到鲁道夫奖，作为小说家可以说是拥有了一个华丽的生涯开端。

“那也在计划之内，不过我是不会就此满足的。”莱因哈特仰起脑袋，好像注视着躲在厚厚的云层之上的繁星，“我想去看看谁也没有见过的世界。你觉得我做得到吗？”

在别人听来这或许是一句模棱两可的空话，但吉尔菲艾斯却不这么认为，他知道莱因哈特在说的是什么。他望着那一头在路灯的灯光下熠熠生辉的金发，回答道：“缪杰尔先生一定做得到的。”

莱因哈特又摇了摇头：“我不喜欢别人用姓氏称呼我，你叫我莱因哈特吧。”

“那你也用齐格飞称呼我吧。”

“不，我还是叫你吉尔菲艾斯。我喜欢这个姓氏，很适合写在小说扉页的致谢里。”

吉尔菲艾斯还没想到该做出什么样的反应好，莱因哈特又在后面补了一句：“齐格飞这个名字太俗气了。”

 

无论这两句话究竟有多少成分是真心，多少成分是玩笑，吉尔菲艾斯都没有放在心上。他们在白油漆写着大大的“止步”的路口挥手道别，然后各自踏上了归途。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特转动舌尖，重复了一遍这个发音。他这才发觉以前居然一直都没有喊过他的名字，就在这时，黯淡的天空漫不经心地飘下两三粒雪花，落在他的鼻尖上，像一个冰凉的吻。

他加快脚步，没由来地高兴了起来。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 12月27日。

吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候已经接近中午了，他揉揉额头，感到头昏脑涨，仿佛大脑被放进滚筒洗衣机里转了八个小时。

昨晚是最终死线，由于最后一份原稿直到下午七点才交上来，目录的页码又出了问题，他跟几位同事一直打了三遍校样，鸡飞狗跳地忙到凌晨才下班。

“真的很抱歉，都是我的错。”负责目录的设计师一边最后一遍确认页码的数字，一面不停地跟大家道歉。不过到了这种关头，谁都没有心情责备别人，更何况这位有着灰色头发和眼睛的设计师是这个月刚来的新人，脾气简直好得不像话。

等他们结束工作的时候电车早就停运了，所以只好睡在公司——这在月末是常有的事情。

 

吉尔菲艾斯在楼下便利店买了个三明治随便打发了一下自己，就走进了凛冬的天空之下，冰冷的空气通过肺部充满全身，让他感到一阵清爽。

他像是贪恋这种清爽似地，深深地吸了两口气，然后望向湛蓝的天空。昨夜刚下过雪，天气是近日少有的晴朗，道路上薄薄的积雪经过一早上已经打扫干净了。一些店头挂着的圣诞节的装饰还没来得及撤下来，路边四处又已经贴上年末减价的广告了，这个熟悉的城市在他面前展露出一副忙碌而充满生气的样子。

原本他可以直接回家休息，不过昨天他接到莱因哈特发来的Line，问他今天下午有没有时间到他家里去。既然没有直接在Line或者电话里直接跟他讲，大约是有什么重要的事情要谈吧，这样的话不如把所有事情一起解决掉再好好休息。

吉尔菲艾斯这么想着，跟几位提着大大小小包装袋的主妇一起乘进了电车里。

 

但是公寓的门打开的那一瞬间吉尔菲艾斯就后悔了——他至少应该回家刮个胡子换件衣服再来的！

“你就是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯吧，我猜？”几个月前在照片里见过的那位美丽女性站在他面前，用仔细却不失礼貌的视线打量着他。她的眼睛是和莱因哈特一样漂亮的蓝色，但蕴含在其中的光芒要柔和得多。

“呃……是，我就是。”事情过于出乎吉尔菲艾斯的预料了，但他还是以尽可能得体的语气回答。

“我是莱因哈特的姐姐安妮罗杰，请多指教。”她露出优雅的笑容，请吉尔菲艾斯进门。

吉尔菲艾斯往门里面张望，毫不意外地看见了莱因哈特露出一副“等你好久了”似的笑容。他感到有些难以呼吸，一想到要和这对天使一样的姐弟共处一室，就觉得自己连续加班三天以后的这幅邋遢模样未免有些太不像话了。

 

另外的两人却没有这样的顾虑。吉尔菲艾斯很快发现安妮罗杰（与她亲爱的弟弟不同）是个很亲切又好讲话的人，原本紧绷的神经也渐渐放松下来。

“你是莱因哈特的编辑吧，我弟弟有没有给你添麻烦？”

“没有没有，莱因哈特……先生是一位非常有责任心的作者，从来没有拖过稿子。”吉尔菲艾斯迟疑着在名字后面加上了一个敬称，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“真是这样的话就好。”安妮罗杰叹了一口气，“这孩子两年前突然说要写什么小说，我还以为不过是一时兴起，没想到他真的写了两年。”

“姐姐！”莱因哈特小声抗议道。

吉尔菲艾斯露出惊讶的神色：“是两年前才开始写的吗？”

安妮罗杰点点头：“我对这方面一窍不通，也怀疑过他到底该不该走这条路。可是他一旦决定了什么事情，不管我再怎么说……”

莱因哈特在一旁不满地撇了撇嘴：“姐姐还把我当小孩子看。我已经二十多岁了，我知道自己在干什么。”

吉尔菲艾斯怃然，几乎是不假思索地脱口而出：“莱因哈特非常有才华，我向您保证，他的作品一定会被文学界认可的。”

安妮罗杰有些好笑地摇了摇头：“如果这种事情也可以保证的话，从一开始我就不必为他担心了。”

安妮罗杰没有半点责备他的意思，吉尔菲艾斯却感到一种谎言被拆穿一般的羞愧。仔细想想刚才那样冲动的幼稚发言一点也不像他平日会说的话，自从认识莱因哈特以来，他总是在做一些不像他自己的事。

 

吉尔菲艾斯低头把杯子里剩下一半的咖啡全部灌进喉咙，将话题转向莱因哈特。

“话说回来，今天特地叫我过来是有什么事情要谈吗？”

“没什么，只是想叫你来一起吃饭而已。”年轻的小说家耸耸肩膀，“因为姐姐好不容易回来一次，她也说想见你一面。”

“莱因哈特，你没有提前说清楚吗？”安妮罗杰投去带着些非难意味的目光。

吉尔菲艾斯抢在莱因哈特前面回答：“没关系，这个月的工作我都做完了。”

“反正……吉尔菲艾斯一定不会讨厌的。”莱因哈特也自觉有些欠缺考虑，语气里一半是心虚，一半是笃信：“而且姐姐烤的蛋糕很好吃，是世界上第一好吃的蛋糕。”

“那么，能不能麻烦你去看看世界上第一好吃的蛋糕烤好了没有？”

“遵命！”莱因哈特站起来两三步就窜进了厨房。吉尔菲艾斯惊讶于他的乖巧和活泼，从他认识的莱因哈特——尤其是刚认识那几个月的莱因哈特来看，这实在是难以想象。其实他对于蛋糕甜点之类的东西并没有什么的嗜好，但是他想不出理由拒绝莱因哈特饱含着那样真挚好意的眼神。

 

莱因哈特一离开房间，客厅好像忽然安静了许多。吉尔菲艾斯注意到这个房子比他之前来的时候整洁了许多，雪白的沙发套刚刚洗过，阳光透过窗户熨帖地在上面铺展开来。

“不管怎么说，还是要谢谢你。”安妮罗杰主动打破了沉默，她纤细的手指无意识地抚摸着白瓷杯子的边缘。“虽然我想你也已经很清楚了……莱因哈特的性格就是这样，常常会忘记很多细节而给其他人添麻烦。所以有你这样的人在他身边，我多少也安心一些。”

吉尔菲艾斯失笑：“您何以如此信任我呢？”

“莱因哈特经常跟我讲起你。”吉尔菲艾斯忍住追问“他是怎么说我的？”的冲动，点了点头让她继续说。

“……我还是第一次听他用那么热切、赞赏的语气说起一个人。莱因哈特是一个评价别人时毫不留情的人，所以能让莱因哈特那么赞赏，你一定是个值得信赖的人。”

吉尔菲艾斯有些困惑地看着安妮罗杰的笑容，他不确定自己当不当得起这样的评价。

“我不能常常陪在莱因哈特身边，还请你多多照顾他——这么说听起来是个不负责任的姐姐，但是……不管我怎么说，那孩子就是不肯搬过来和我们一起住。”

还没来得及问“我们”指的是谁，莱因哈特就端着蛋糕进来了。

 

松软的蛋糕上铺着满满一层的杏仁片，上面淋着烤出糖色的蜂蜜，这种情形下，谁也没有指出来八寸的蛋糕只切了七块端上来。

吉尔菲艾斯用来感觉饥饿的神经一下被唤醒了，可他刚刚吃下第一块蛋糕，玄关又响起来敲门声。

莱因哈特去开门，进来的是一位画着精致而张扬的妆容的女性。她刚一进门就看见了吉尔菲艾斯，然后喊了起来：“安妮罗杰！你终于换男朋友了？我真为你高兴！”

安妮罗杰波澜不惊地回答：“这是莱因哈特的编辑。”

“你好，我是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”

吉尔菲艾斯也站起来打招呼，在他还在犹豫着要不要握手的当口，右手已经被这位女性已经一把抓住了：“我是玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列，如果嫌名字太长，你可以叫我蕾娜。”她狡黠的眼睛在吉尔菲艾斯脸上转了两圈，“虽然不及莱因哈特那种程度，但也是个帅哥嘛。”

她朝吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨右眼，随后就转向另一个年轻人：“对了，莱因哈特最近势头很旺啊，上次克劳德还跟我说起你呢。”

“克劳德？”

“哦，我没跟你提起过他吗？也难怪，我们才交往了半年嘛。”维斯特帕列小姐把那一头打着大波浪卷的黑发朝身后甩了甩，“他是个写诗的，听说他们那个圈子里最近经常有人提起你来呢。”

 

这位不速之客在吉尔菲艾斯的对面坐下来，毫不客气地捏起了一支叉子，便开始就着蛋糕谈起了近来的各种见闻，当然没有忘记对女主人的手艺的称赞。聊了一阵子，她从包里掏出两张票，摆在桌子上：“安东尼下周有一场演出，是首演哦！你们会去的吧？”

说完又对吉眨了眨眼：“对不起呀齐格飞，早知道你也在的话我就多拿一张票来了。作为补偿，下次我请你喝咖啡吧！你的LineID是多少？”

吉尔菲艾斯连忙摆手：“这个就不必了。”

“怎么了？啊，莫非是已经有女朋友了？”

“也，也不是……”

“这么说是还没有女朋友呀！”

“玛格妲蕾娜，别太捉弄他了。”直到安妮罗杰出声制止，她才吐了吐舌头，不情不愿地作罢：“交个朋友也好嘛。”

 

所幸维斯特帕列小姐并没有久留的打算。她留下一句“看完戏要到后台来找我们哦！我可以帮你们要签名”就告辞了，一小时之后，吉尔菲艾斯终于吃上了这两天来第一顿像样的饭菜。

吉尔菲艾斯一面努力控制着自己吞咽的速度，好让自己看起来不至于太失礼，一面跟这对姐弟交换着一些无关紧要话题。他从谈话中推测出这对姐弟似乎很早就失去了他们的父母，现在安妮罗杰跟男友一起生活在别的城市，莱因哈特则独自住在这栋父母留下的旧房子里。

关于这个话题，莱因哈特似乎不愿意多谈。于是他们又聊到宠物的话题，才知道安妮罗杰在那边养了一只小白猫，名字叫陛下。

“陛下看着我刚烤出来的蛋糕的眼神，和莱因哈特小时候一模一样。”安妮罗杰含着笑意这么说。

“姐姐也太过分了，我怎么会像猫咪，起码也是头狮子吧！”

“虽然你这么说，不还是用陛下的照片做Line头像吗？”

年轻人故意做出一副不服气的表情，想了想又说：“那么我让着姐姐好了，只有在姐姐的蛋糕跟前我才是猫咪。”

吉尔菲艾斯被这样的氛围感染，也笑了起来。莱因哈特此前从未展现过的这充满稚气的一面让他觉得非常不可思议，他看着莱因哈特的笑容，恍惚间觉得时间好像在他身上逆转过来，哗哗地将他带回少年时的模样。

 

吉尔菲艾斯告别缪杰尔一家的时候，月亮已经升起来了。临走时安妮罗杰塞给他一个装着蛋糕的纸盒，他推辞着说我上门做客不但没有带礼物，反而还收你们的礼物，也太不合适了，安妮罗杰却摇摇头，无论如何也要他收下。

“要跟莱因哈特做好朋友呀。”这位年长他五岁的女性最后对他这么说道。

莱因哈特送他到楼下，一楼楼梯口的灯坏了，他便站在一片黑暗里跟他道别。

“晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。”

红头发的编辑看着莱因哈特两只眼睛在暗处闪闪发光的样子，不禁觉得这样一双眼睛或许真的只有猫咪才会拥有。但是莱因哈特刚才在餐桌上的抗议又马上在耳边响起：“我怎么会像猫咪，起码也是头狮子吧！”

暖色光的路灯把他的笑容照得很深很深，于是他也对面前的少年说道：“晚安，做个好梦。”


	5. Chapter 5

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的母亲坚信着一个坊间传言，那就是睡前喝一杯热牛奶不仅有助于改善睡眠质量，还可以促进孩子长高。拜她所赐，吉尔菲艾斯一直到成年之后依然保持着这个习惯，但又有谁会嘲笑他呢？是不是真的有助眠效果暂且不提，起码知晓这一事实的街坊邻居们无不相信吉尔菲艾斯一米九的大个子是牛奶的功劳。

吉尔菲艾斯在这个安静得有些无聊的冬日夜晚，正在和无数个（不用加班的）夜晚一样，享受着睡前的这一小小乐趣的时候，接到了莱因哈特的电话。这位文坛的新秀正在杂志上连载一个中篇，故事已经写了一半，但结尾的方式让他犹豫不决，他决定求助于他的编辑。

吉尔菲艾斯对这种对话轻车熟路。其实在这种时候，莱因哈特心中早已有了一个答案，吉尔菲艾斯要做的不过是帮他找出来。等莱因哈特拿定主意之后，吉尔菲艾斯又提了一些建议，然后讲起别的话题来。

 

“对了，之前那场演出怎么样？”

“演出？”

“就是维斯特帕列小姐邀请你们去看的那场。”

“你是说那个……”莱因哈特回忆了一下，“戏本身没什么好说的，因为是经典剧目复排，只是找了一批新演员而已。不过说到演员——那个女主演真是滑稽到家了，明明功底不够还硬要出风头……”他的声音中又带上了那种只有在讥讽别人的时候才会出现的愉快语调。

“那安东尼先生怎么样呢？”

“安东尼？啊，你是说维斯特帕列的男朋友啊。说实话，我没怎么留意，他不是主角。”

“嗯……？我以为克劳德先生才是维斯特帕列小姐的男友？”

“呃，克劳德的确是，但是安东尼也是。”

“哦……哦。”吉尔菲艾斯一时之间不知该做出什么样的反应，莱因哈特趁机掌握了对话的主动权，把话题又拉了回去。

“话说回来，那个女主角真的演得很卖力……卖力过头了！她一边在台上窜来窜去，一边喘着大气唱歌，她唱到这一句的时候——‘埃德加，让我们躲在祭坛下……’甚至还破音了！我当时就坐在第一排，费了好大劲才忍住没笑出声。”这次他毫无顾忌地笑出了声，想邻座那个有着一对异色瞳的陌生人的辛辣讽刺：“对了，你知道坐在我旁边的人是怎么说的吗？他说她‘就好像一只发情期的雄性天堂鸟一样’。”

 

“你鼻音有点重，感冒了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯指出来。

“哦，可能是吧。没事，睡一觉就好了。”

“你最好吃点药，家里有药吗？”

“有的……有吧，我想。”

吉尔菲艾斯发觉自己听起来像个唠叨的长辈，不禁在心里对自己嘲笑起来。他原本并不是这样的性格，但自从跟安妮罗杰把莱因哈特“托付”给他以后，还真的一本正经地关心起莱因哈特的生活了。连他自己也觉得这颇有些拿着鸡毛当令箭的感觉，不过想来，能跟他建立其这样的亲密关系就早在他的预料之外了。

莱因哈特在休息时间打来电话，他并不觉得被打扰。他们就这样有一搭没一搭地聊着，莱因哈特向他抱怨一些在打工时遇到的令人头痛的客人，吉尔菲艾斯也跟他讲一些从同事和作家们那里听来的见闻，但没讲几句他就发现电话对面没有回答了。

“莱因哈特？……莱因哈特？”

还是没有回答。把电话的音量开到最大可以听见若隐若现的均匀呼吸声，吉尔菲艾斯猜他大概是睡着了。

 

他苦笑着挂断了电话，在拉上自己卧室的窗帘之前透过窗户朝外面望了望。

这个时间外面早已没有行人的踪影，惨白的LED灯照在光裸的树枝上，把水泥路面照得冰冷又坚硬。街角的路牌心不在焉地反射出一点光来，在远处灯火璀璨的市区的衬托之下，距离感变得朦朦胧胧。这一副景象吉尔菲艾斯已经看了十年了，唯一的变化就是对面的停车场也改建成了公寓，他不免觉得乏味起来。

并不是没有想过要搬出去，但既然他还单身，事到如今也没有特意跟父母分居的必要，而且——最重要的原因是，近两年纸媒越来越不景气，就连近百年来在文艺界负有盛名的《黄金树》也不能例外，他的储蓄并没不能保证他搬出去后还能享受同等水准的生活。

话虽如此，但也不能一直这样下去。如果到了三十岁还跟父母住在一起，那就太不像话了。吉尔菲艾斯这么想着，拉上了卧室的窗帘，这栋公寓楼的最后一盏灯也熄灭了。

 

接下来的两天狂风大作。

吉尔菲艾斯例行拜访莱因哈特的住处是在第二天下午。他按过门铃后等了三分钟，没有人来开门，又按了几次，也是同样的结果。或许是门铃没电了，吉尔菲艾斯用手机拨通莱因哈特的号码，却没有人接听，但是把耳朵凑近门缝，隐约可以听到室内有音乐声传来。

他紧张起来，脑海中开始循环播放上个月看过的三篇推理小说的开头。年轻的编辑一边敲门一边喊莱因哈特的名字，就在他开始担心会不会有愤怒的邻居开门骂人，并且开始思考联系公寓的管理人的必要性的时候，门终于打开了。

莱因哈特穿着衬衫，外面套了一件薄毛衣，左边脸颊上印着什么织物的纹路，顶着一头有点乱的金发站在门口。他清了清嗓子：“不好意思，刚才睡着了。”

吉尔菲艾斯松了一口气：“进度怎么样？”

“还行。不过我把结尾改了，前面可能也要再改改。”

“你发烧了？”莱因哈特还准备继续说下去，吉尔菲艾斯却打断了他。他注意到他的脸颊红得有点不自然，嗓音也有点不自然。

“我没有。”莱因哈特条件反射似地反驳道，可是刚说完他就不由自主地清了清嗓子。

吉尔菲艾斯伸手摸了摸藏在卷曲的刘海下面的额头，更加确定地说：“你发烧了。”

莱因哈特还想反驳什么，但吉尔菲艾斯认真的视线让他没法开口。莱因哈特发觉自己像一个闹脾气的小孩，只好把视线移向别处：“我去找体温计。”

 

莱因哈特老大不高兴地把体温计夹在腋下，再一次确认自己烦透了生病这件事——有些时候他觉得自己可以征服命运，但是这种时候他又发现他连自己的身体也征服不了，这让他分外气恼。

为了打发量体温时的无聊，莱因哈特向吉尔菲艾斯搭话：“你觉得鲁道夫怎么样？”

“鲁道夫，是指高登巴姆那个鲁道夫吗？”莱因哈特点了点头，吉尔菲艾斯谨慎地评价道：“鲁道夫的文字非常坚实有力，是简朴美的典范。不过，由于他所处的时代的局限，很多作品在当下没有什么普世价值了。”

这样的回答显然不能使莱因哈特满意，他撇了撇嘴：“话先说在前面，我可不喜欢鲁道夫。他写的东西里面没有一个活人，有的只不过是戴着他那一套道德教化面具的僵尸罢了。鲁道夫的那一套早都过时了，根本是对人性的侮辱，那种东西应该赶快在棺材里烂掉才好。”

 

“不喜欢鲁道夫，却想要鲁道夫奖吗？”

“这都是鲁道夫以来的文坛的错！都是因为后世这些靠文笔吃饭的人太没用，世人才会至今还把这个奖当做纯文学界的最高荣誉。”莱因哈特顿了顿，“不过，最近有些作家好像还不错。上个月的《黄金树》上那篇《纹身》的作者……是叫罗严塔尔吧？这个人很敢写嘛。”

莱因哈特一边嘟哝着“但是好像还差一点，是着眼点太狭隘了吗？”一类的话，一边咬着自己的手指——他在陷入沉思的时候总会无意识地咬手指，这是很多年来改不掉的坏毛病。

“总之，我会让后世的小说家以‘莱因哈特奖’为最高追求的！”最后他这样说道。

吉尔菲艾斯笑起来，他并不是不相信莱因哈特有与之相匹配的能力：“但是小说家还在世的时候，自己创立以自己命名的文学奖，这种事情好像还没有前例。”

莱因哈特点点头：“没错，所以这件事要交给你来办。就这么说定了，你可不能比我先死啊！”

吉尔菲艾斯苦笑：“但是眼下，似乎是莱因哈特的身体比我更需要关心吧？”

被他这么一指出，莱因哈特才想起体温计的时间已经到了。吉尔菲艾斯拿过他手里的体温计，38.2°。

 

“你这两天吃的什么药？”

莱因哈特从床头的柜子里翻了一会，找了一盒冲剂出来。吉尔菲艾斯仔细一看，过期两个月。他无奈地把药扔进垃圾桶：“我出去买药。”

“回来我付钱给你。”

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，又问：“你有没有什么想要的东西？”

莱因哈特的眼珠转了两圈：“热咖啡，加很多奶精的那种。”

“你发烧了，莱因哈特，不能喝咖啡因饮料。我帮你买晚饭回来吧，你想吃什么？”

莱因哈特摇摇头表示他没有食欲，吉尔菲艾斯便擅自决定：“那就白粥吧，感冒的时候喝白粥对消化系统最好。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你照顾起人来好像我姐姐。”

他的编辑对于这句评价不置可否，只是摇了摇头，在关上门的时候发出“咔哒”一声作为回答。一阵冷风趁他出门的时候钻进屋子里，没过多久就在开了暖空调的室内融化了。

 

吉尔菲艾斯买了药和白粥回来，本来还想再尽一些照顾病人的职责，但是由于莱因哈特的严正拒绝，也只好作罢。这个病人在监督下吃药喝完了粥，把碗放下朝吉尔菲艾斯做了个招手的动作。红头发的年轻人把身子凑得近了一些：“怎么了？”

“我想摸摸你的头发。”

“什么？”吉尔菲艾斯有点怀疑自己的耳朵。

“想要的东西。我想摸摸你的头发，不行吗？”莱因哈特在说这句话的时候过于理直气壮，反倒让吉尔菲艾斯怀疑起自己的常识来。

“也，也不是不行……但是为什么？”

话还没说完，莱因哈特已经将吉尔菲艾斯额角的一缕卷发绕在手指上了：“因为看上去手感很好。”他又绕了几圈，满意地加上了一句：“嗯，果然很好。”

纤长的手指一离开那缕红发，吉尔菲艾斯马上窘迫地站了起来：“我差不多该告辞了。”

“嗯。”

“原稿的期限还可以再延两天，你先好好休息。”

“嗯。”

“旧书店那边记得找人调班或者请假。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你真的很爱操心。”

吉尔菲艾斯心想又不是我愿意变成这样的，但看着面前这个人一点也没有病人样子的笑脸，也只能叹一口气：“那我走了。”

 

意外地主动兼任了保姆的编辑刚刚关上身后那扇门，还没来得及整理自己的心情，那扇不甘寂寞地门又被打开了。

“吉尔菲艾斯！等一下。”

莱因哈特光脚穿着拖鞋，站在一月的冷空气里，朝他递过来什么东西：“这个给你，我家的备用钥匙。下次我没开门的时候，就直接进来吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯从他手里接过来，不知该说些什么，只好点点头。

那扇门终于又关上了，吉尔菲艾斯看看手里的钥匙，那上面没有一丝锈迹，新得像是从来没有用过。

这算是什么呢？关心的回报？信赖的证明？

他将这把钥匙挂在自己的钥匙串上，一边听着它们相互碰撞的声响，一边不断地问着自己：我知道这意味着什么吗？

又或者，莱因哈特知道这意味着什么吗？


End file.
